Soo Far Away
by xXxMs.Dixon1324xXx
Summary: Bella's a social worker with a daughter and an unfriendly past. When she meets Edward Cullen the new cop in Forks, Will they be able to make it work even when Edwards unfriendly past comes for a visit? Better Than The Summary! Review:  All Human.
1. Chapter 1:Nightmare

I DONT OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. Please Review. Thanks. Please tell me what you think. ~ xxXFlowerGirlxxX

Chapter 1: Nighmare.

I looked up from the horizon and saw the orangeish light caressing the ground as the sun began to rise. My eyes tiredly looked at the

ground i was sitting on and the tombstone next to me with my loving mothers name on it. Her grayish stone with her name neatly spelled

in cursive letters, just like she wanted always wanting to be different. Usual people want their name in bold print in printed letters, but she

had insisted in her hidden will that she wanted it to be that way. I looked at my phone and it said that it was 2:30 Am. Shit. I got up and

headed toward my car. I loved my black mustang, it had been my baby for awhile now. It was a gift from my hopefully soon to be ex

husband about 3 years ago. I sighed, we still hadn't signed the papers. He wanted to fix us, even though i have told him over and over again

that what he is doing and done was unforgivable. While driving down the dirt pathway out of the cemetery, my phone started to ring, and

heard 'Nigtmare' By Avenged Sevenfold blaring from my phone. Mike. I thought that song, was appropriate for when he called me. "What

Mike?" I sighed into the phone. "Bells Where are you? Your not home? I stopped by and saw Katlynn. I told the babysitter that I am her

father and deserve to see her, since you wont let me see her. Really Bells shes my kid are you going to keep me away forever. You should

let me be there because we both know your gonna screw her up like your mother did with you. Do you really want our child to end up like

you? cause i don't. That would be just cruel don't you think.?" He seethed into my phone. Tears slid down my pail face, causing my makeup

to run. "Mike the only person who is going to screw her up is you and what the hell is her name today? Candy? Mandy? No how about my

sister Roxxie or did you give up on her after one night like usual." I pulled over and put my head again the steering wheel. "Bells one day

your gonna regret what your doing when your begging to have one of those nights with me when your old and alone." "Stay away from her

shes mine." I yelled. "No. Bells you know You and Katlynn are mine and if i find out you and anyone else get involved i wont stop until hes

gone one way or another." He threatened and hung up on me. I cried against the wheel for awhile. I had a meeting with one of my clients

today. I was a Social Work in this small town of Forks, Washington. I really only worked with people 15 years and younger, but sometimes

I have to work with 16 year old. I took a deep breath and made my way back on the road toward my house. It didn't really take long to get

home about 10 minutes. I pulled into the drive way, opened the garage door pulled my baby in and retreated inside the house. Emma my

babysitter was on my couch watching New Moon on TV. Katlynn asleep next to her, head on the pillow her thumb in her mouth. Emma

looked a little nervous and uptight. "Em are you okay?" I asked. As the words escaped through my lips I remembered the call from Mike.

"Emma did he do anything to you?" I asked nervousness leaking into my tired tone. "No" She said quietly. She looked a little shaken up. I

knelt down in-front of the couch and touched Emma's knee. "You can go home now." I said standing up and paying her. She sighed a sigh of

relief. I think I might need to get a new baby sitter. Great. After she left, I saw her peel out of the drive way and drive down the street. I

walked to the couch and picked Kay and her stuffed giraffe. She had that stuffed animal since she was born. The animal was a bit faded but

fine. Katlynn was 10 months old, her birthday is October 17. It was now mid August. The weather was just starting to get cold. Although

living in Forks made the month seem colder than it normally should. I carried Katlynn up to her room and put her in her crib and kissed

my baby on the cheek. I dragged my ass to my room took my bra off and threw it on the floor. I flopped onto the bed, face first. I was just

about to drift to the wonderful world of unconsciousness, when I heard 'Mourning' by Tantric indicating that someone was calling me.

Ugh! I shot my hand out and grabbed my damn phone. "Bella Swan!" I yelled. "Yes, this is the Forks County Police Department, we have

your client Diamond Anderson. She's asking for you. We caught her doing cocaine, at a local party we busted. I figured I'd call you before I

turn her in. I sighed. The officer's voice was unbelievably sexy, his voice was husky and low. His voice lured you in. "I'll be right there." I

called Emma and asked her if she could babysit. She made up an excuse about watching her dog or some shit. I have a feeling I need to get a

new babysitter. I had no other choice but to take Kay with me to the Police Station. I quickly dressed her in sweat pants and an Winnie the

pooh long sleeve shirt. I brought her Elmo blanket and her giraffe along. I carried her out and placed her in her pink car seat. I drove 15

minutes to the Station, getting no sleep was really pissing me off. I got Kay's diaper bag on one shoulder along my purse and Katlynn on the

other with my name tag hanging from my neck. The security guard behind the desk looked at me strange and I showed him my tag and he

let me in. I walked through 2 glass doors and opened a door where Diamond usually is when I get these calls. Diamond was a pretty young

girl. She was 16 and a addict. She bounces around foster home to foster home. I have been working with her since she was 15, she needed

someone and I chose to be there. After all everyone needs someone. I know what she feels like, I was a messed up kid when I was younger

also. "Mrs. Swan?" The beautiful voice broke me out of my trance. "Soon to be Miss., so Miss." I rambled on, which eared him a smirk. He

pulled his hand out and held it out for me. "Hello, Miss Swan, I'm Edward Cullen, I just transferred here from New York." He said with a

smile dancing on his angel like face. I have a feeling I'm going to like this visits.

Review!:)


	2. Chapter 2: Its Not Over

I DONT OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. Please Review. Thanks. Please tell me what you think. ~ xxXFlowerGirlxxX

Chapter 2:

"Bella! where were you? Your late!" Diamond said annoyingly cause Edward to drop my hand and turn to look at Diamond. I looked at her, my ponytail hanging high on top of my head. "Im sorry, but Mike showed up while I was out and scared the babysitter. now I don't have a babysitter. I had to get Kay ready and everything, Its been along night. Im really sorry." I pleaded telling her the whole story. "Wait Mike showed up are you okay?" Diamond asked concerned. I had told her everything about Mike and most of my past. "Im fine. I cant say the same for Emma." I gestured toward the sleeping baby on my arm. "She's adorable. Let me see her." I put down my bags and gave Katlynn to Diamond. Diamond loved Katlynn, she had been there when I was pregnant and had Kay. Kay's middle name was Danielle after Diamond. Diarmid played with Kay while I set down my bags down, I took Katlynn from her and set her in my lap giving her a pacifier and rattle. She gripped the rattle in her tiny hands gently shaking. I observed the room and noticed that Edward must of left the room while Diamond and I were talking. "What happened Diamond? I thought we talked about this?" I said shaking my head showing my greif disappointment. "Bella listen it was Max's fault he took me to a party." "Diamond you were caught high!" I exclaimed a little louder than expected. She put her head in her hand and sobbed. "Diamond dont cry, I'm sorry its just you not making this better for yourself." I proclaimed. "I know, I just dont know what to do anymore." "It will get better honey, I promise." "I hope so." Silence filled the room. Just then Edward marched in. He sat down at his desk and looked at me his face completely serious no ounce of humor in his tone. "Miss Swan, Diamond was caught with cocaine on her person at a 18 and older club. Since she is only 16 I figured I'd call you to see what you wanted to do." "What are we looking at here, what charges are being filed against her.?" I asked my professional tone leaking in my tone. "Well breaking the rule of the club for one, having illegal drugs, and this being her 4th offense, she's facing jail time for at least a couple of weeks." He announced shaking his bronze haired head. "NO! I cant go to jail! I'll die!" Diamond shouted standing up and waving her arms up, eyes wide as a owl. "Diamond sit down." I ordered. "NO! YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO BELLA! JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE AS FUCKED UP AS ME WHEN YOU WERE MY AGE AND STILL ARE, DOSENT AUTOMATICALLY MAKE YOU A FUCKED UP TEEN EXPERT." She bellowed. "Diamond." I said gently. "Im out of here." Diamond dashed out of the room before either of us got to say anything. "Diamond!" I yelled again. Did she want to get sent away? Ugh. I glanced at Edward and noticed that he was staring at his phone with a frown. "Everything okay?" I asked slightly concerned. "Uhh... Yeah, just some complications." "Oh." I said awkwardly avoiding his burning gaze. When he looked at me it looked like he could see right into my soul. "I gotta go find her, I'll see you later." I quietly spoke trying to make a simple exit. "Bye." I think I heard from the big office, as I was retreating out the door. I put all the things and Kay in the car and joined Diamond in the front part of the car. She always did this, she'd leave and end up in my car waiting for me. "Diamond I can only do so much for you, you know? Im trying but your not helping anyone by doing drugs." I expressed pulling onto the road leading to my house. I tapped my manicured nails along the steering wheel while waiting for the red light to turn. Forks was soo quiet, no one really out on the streets this kind wintery afternoon. She never did reply in the 15 minute car ride. "Are you hungary?" I questioned stopping the car outside of my house. "No." Diamond quietly answered. "Im making you something anyway come on, im starving." I got Kay out of the car and retreated out of the car and walked into my house. On my way to the kitchen I put Katlynn in the play pen leading into the kitchen. I heard the T.V. turn on and figured Diamond wanted to relax after our little meeting. I started making us eggs when I saw the little white piece of paper on the kitchen table folded neatly with my name scribbled on the front with terrible hand writing. When did that get there? I wondered walking towards the paper, reaching out for it.

Review!:)


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN ANYTHING. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. Please Review. Thanks. Please tell me what you think. ~ xxXFlowerGirlxxX

Chapter 3:

I slipped my hand along the clear glass of my table. My hand guided along the outside of the note painfully slow. I flipped the paper open

revealing the sprawl courtesy of my husband. That dreadful word made my stomach flip. The nausea creeping up to the back of my throat.

**Dear Bell,**

**Just wanted to say Hello. I saw you with Cullen today. Naughty. Naughty. Naughty.**

**Naughty girls need to be punish. I will punish you. Bell hes a cop, wat are you thinking?**

**When he finds out the things you have done he will throw you to the curb like everyone**

**else you loved. Hes too good for you. Don't get any ideas with him. Poor Edward will**

**pay the price for that mistake. Tell Katie, I love her. Oh and by the way you better**

**start wearing your wedding ring or ELSE!**

**I love you with everything I have, Mike.**

My shaking hand dropped the note on the wooden floor. "Bella?" Diamond yelled from the other room. I didn't answer, I just stared in front of me into

the nothing of my pathetic lonely life. "Bella?" Diamond jogged into the kitchen and went straight to my shaky body. She helped me get to the couch,

she sat next to me and placed her small hands on my arm. "Bella talk to me. Your scaring me!" She said breathless. "I'm okay. You better get home,

its getting dark." "Oh.. Ok, well I guess I'll see you later." She stood from the couch with a heart broken expression on her face. "Diamond wait! I'm

sorry. I just need some time to myself. I don't mean anything by it. I'll see you tomorrow? Call me if you need me." "Sure." She replied before

leaving. My head snapped over to my baby, looking up at me with the cutest expression on my face. "Come one baby lets go to bed." I picked her up

and put her on my hip and placed her in her room upstairs. I covered her with her blanket, I was going to read her a story to help her sleep but my

attention was captured by a noise down stairs. I shrugged it off. Just the wind, I thought. I looked out the window and saw that a thunder storm was

taking place. Great. Kay will never sleep now.

I heard another noise down stairs. I decided to go see where the hell the noise was coming from. I went down the stairs and saw my nightmare sitting

on one of my dinning room chairs. His smile widened with every step I took closing the space between us. "M-Mike what are you doing here?" I

questioned the fear rising deep in my throat. "I missed you, are you not happy to see me?" He asked his eyebrows closing in on each other. "You-u

need to l-leave, Mike. N-now." That caused him to grin. He stood up and took slow steps towards me. With every step he took towards me, I took a

step back. He closed the space between us pinning me up against the wall. Our chests up against each other. I raised me hand to hit him but he

expected it. He used one hand pinning my hands above my hand. "I make you nervous don't I?" He asked, "No." I challenged. "Hmm. I think I do.

You love me, admit it Bell. You love me a much as I love you." He claimed. "I don't love you." He grinned a grin I knew very well. His big hand slowly

trailed down my neck until he reached my breasts. His thumb skimmed across my nipple. I thrashed my body against his trying to get him to leave me

alone. "Stop. Please." I begged. "Shhh." He hissed throwing my head against the wall. "Ugh!" My head was spinning with a terrible throbbing pain. He

took his hands off of my nipple and made his way down until he met my pussy. He cupped it and moaned. "Mike p-lease." I was starting to panic.

"Shut up." He roared. He unbuttoned my pants and slid his filthy hands inside me underwear. My eyes rolled back in my head. It feel like forever

ago,since I got my release. He started playing with me and my hips started to buck towards him. He was so good with his hands.. I was soo

confused. I didn't want this but at the same time, it felt so damn good. My mind wondered to Edward Cullen's face, hmm I wonder if hes good with

his hands. This was wrong. I needed to get away. "Stop." I screamed. I started shoving against him, trying anything to get away from him. He was so

much taller than me that when I started shoving, he raised his knee and kneeing me in the stomach. "Help! Help Me!" I screeched. He covered my

mouth with his mouth. I moved my head but he didn't allow that. I bit his lip with my teeth forcefully, I could feel the blood drip on me lips. "Bitch." He

screamed. His hand collided with my face and I fell to the floor. Tears slided down my face. "What did I tell you!" He screamed dragging me by the

hair towards the middle of the kitchen. My screams seems to be the only thing I could comprehend at the moment. I heard Katlynns cries from

upstairs. When Mike heard he let go of my hair, causing me to smack my head off the floor. I tried crawling toward the door but was stopped when

Mike flipped me over and straddled my waist. He punched me in the eye before kissing me. I moved my head trying to break free. The tears coming

down my face like a waterfall. My sobs were mixed in with his obnoxious moans. "Bella!" Mike stopped and looked at the door. "Bella! Open the

door!" I knew that voice. "Edward!" I yelled.


End file.
